Daniel's Crush
by TTluv19
Summary: "Scared of what?" Daniel asked scared himself of her answer. She wasn't scared of him, was she? "Scared at..." Mia sighed. "What you'd say, I was scared that you liked someone else and that someone else wasn't me."


Daniel's Crush.

Author's note: Hey guys this is my first every witch way one shot. I decided to base it on dia since my first story mainly focused on Jemma. I hope you guys enjoy. Read and review.

:-)

Also I previously deleted a victorious story because I didn't like it so if you read it then I'm sorry I might do another victorious story but not based on the original story line. And I know someone followed me because of the victorious story so really I am sorry. Anyways hope you enjoy this one shot. It was fun to write!

* * *

It was a normal day at Iridium High. Jax and Emma were lost in eachother, Maddie and the panthers were changing their 11am shoes to their 12pm shoes with Diego watching, Gigi and Sebastian were finding the latest scoop, Phandi had detention (the teacher had left so they were actually flirting) and Mr Alonso was being bothered by Mrs Van Pelt in the principal's office. Well everything was normal, except for Mia and Daniel. Daniel was being not weird and Mia was becoming concerned. He hadn't mentioned his mom all day, so she definitely knew something was up. They were in the cafeteria and their normal chatter was replaced by awkward silence. Daniel was nervously tugging at his collar shirt and Mia was carefully observing him desperately trying to figure out what was up. Daniel was performing nervous habits when Mia couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"Uhm Daniel, whats up with you!?" She tried to not let her voice sound sharp so he wouldn't hide anything from his best friend.

"Uhm...nothing." He denied not meeting her gaze.

"Come on Daniel, I know you, you can tell me. Is everything alright?" She softened her tone. He looked up at his curious, caring, kanay. His heart swelled with pride when she shot him a gorgeous, encouraging smile.

"Well, not really." He finally admitted.

"Would you like to tell me what's wrong?" She tried, wanting her best friend to open up to her. She wanted to show him she could be trusted.

"I kinda have to if I ever want this to happen." He muttered to himself luckily Mia didn't hear.

"Did you say something?" She picked up on his mumbled tone, but didn't know what he exactly said.

"Uhm no." He lied. _Daniel lying is wrong, what did mommy tell you!?_ he reminded himself. He brushed this thought aside (like such a cool big boy) and decided to tell Mia how he felt.

"Mia...?"

"Yeah?" She had a hopeful look on her face. A look he'd never seen before. She looked beautiful to him.

"There's uhm this girl..." He scratched the the back of his neck feeling his stomach fill up with butterflies. Mia tilted her head to a side and looked up at him curiously. "And she's really funny and smart, and daring a-and caring and although she doesn't see it herself and doesn't believe it, she's _beautiful_." He looked straight at Mia when he said beautiful. Much to Mia's surprise her heart fluttered because of the way he said beautiful, it felt as though he was talking about her, to her.

However she knew this couldn't be true. She quickly felt her heart sink knowing this could no way in infinity be her. They were best friends, Daniel would never think of her like that, although he had never told her any different. She just had a hard time believing it. He probably viewed her as a sister but she definitely thought of Daniel in a different way. And that's when it hit her. She liked Daniel Miller. The momma's boy. The school athlete. Emma's ex boyfriend. Maddie's ex boyfriend. The amazing swimmer and captain of the sharks. Jax's rival. An amazing big brother to the T3. Mia's best friend. The only one she could count on for everything. This explained why she always got jealous when he talked to other girls. She may of liked him when she was trying to defeat Emma but brushed her feelings aside when they became good friends because she didn't want to ruin their friendship. From then on she vowed nothing would come in-between their friendship and she completely forgot about how she felt about him. She left these feelings for ages and hadn't realised they had came back until now. Now she finally realised, now she was finally ready to admit these feelings, he liked another girl. An enormous amount of sadness and anger washed over her and clouded her judgement. Daniel noticed her sudden expression and for some reason felt guilty.

"Who is she?" Mia managed to say through gritted teeth.

"She's a person..."

"Yeah I gathered that Daniel! I'm not dumb! Do you think I'm dumb!?" Her anger blurted out. She then realised her mistake.

"...No, No I-I don't think you're dumb, in fact I think your very smart."

"I'm sorry, save your flattery for this other girl of yours." She whispered and ran out of the cafeteria with her fists clenched and tears in her eyes. The tears escaped her eyes and fueled her anger further. She accidently bumped into Jemma at Emma's locker.

"Hey! Oh Mia...are you ok?" Emma's soft concerned voice wafted towards her seeing her tear stained cheeks on her red face because of her anger. This momentarily stopped the kanay's running. She looked Emma in the face and then to Jax and back again.

"I'm fine." She composed and carried on running through the halls. She ignored Emma's worried protest to come back because she couldn't face her right now. If a teacher saw her she'd surely be in trouble for running but she didn't care at this precise moment in time.

This was not what she had expected. How could she care for someone so much that she'd cry. The only time she ever cried was when her parents died, and that was ages ago. And Mia Black definitely did not want people to see her cry. She ran. Ran for somewhere to hide because at that moment in her life she couldn't face her own best friend.

She dashed into the dark, dank janitors closet and sat down. She pulled her knees to her stomach and rested her head on them. _How_ _pathetic_? her mind told her. _How could she possibly not face her only bestfriend, the one she could count on for everything!?_ Mia knew she was being selfish. Daniel wouldn't act nervous and not his usual self because of a silly crush, which means something deeper was bothering him and she got jealous over a girl she didn't even know and rudely ran away when she wanted him to confide in her. He was vulnerable and she let him down. This made her feel stupid and she decided she didn't like that, but she was clueless as to what to do in a situation like this so just sat there unknowing what to do.

* * *

Daniel had been searching for Mia for a good hour but had no luck. He should know where to look for his upset best friend but his mind went blank. He had asked Emma and Jax if they had seen Mia, which they had, but weren't very useful, so Daniel did not know where to look next. He was very curious and worried as to why his best friend had frantically sprinted away from him. _What did I do now!?_ he thought. Daniel then silently wished his mother was here to help him but he knew he couldn't because he'd embarrass himself. And he seemed to do that enough lately anyway. Besides it was past lunch and he should be in class but he wasn't bothered. _Pfft it's just education Daniel, you're smart enough already (and hunkier)_. Deep down Daniel knew he wasn't really he just told himself that to make him feel better. Feeling useless he walked to everyone's ultimate hiding spot, (and now his best friend's) the janitor's closet and tripped on something sitting up right. He screamed and dramatically fell to the floor. The unknown object also screamed and revealed herself. Mia looked at her best friend on the floor who had only just realised he had tripped over Mia. Daniel eagerly hugged her and stroked her hair. Mia felt content but was frozen so didn't and was unable, to react.

"Mia I was so worried, why did you run away like that?" Daniel whispered into her ear making her body shiver.

"I..." She looked up at his face. "I was scared." She stated and looked away, again.

"Scared of what!?" Daniel asked scared himself of her answer. She wasn't scared of him, was she?

"Scared at..." She sighed. "What you'd say, I was scared that you liked someone else."

"Why?" Daniel said confused oblivious to her obvious attraction towards him.

"Because that someone else...wouldn't be me..." Her voice had turned into the softest most fragile thing he had ever heard. He wrapped his arms around her tighter. When they finished hugging Daniel stared into her eyes, and to Daniel they were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

"Mia...do you want to know who I like-no am in love with?" He asked. Her heart stung at the fact that he might be in love with some other girl. She bravely prepared herself for the truth.

"Who is she? And Daniel I want you to know whoever she is I'll accept y-your decision because your happiness is the most important thing to me."

"Ok, I-I." Daniel gulped. He was anxious about her reaction. "I love you." Daniel breathed. Mia had hardly heard what he said. She was too busy trying to contain her anger from this other girl that she hadn't realised all this time was her.

"Oh well that's nice." Mia said absent mindedly. Daniel felt upset, he hadn't expected her to not care about how he felt about her. So decided to be brave (his mommy would be proud) and gently cupped Mia's cheeks. She looked at him surprised.

"I love you, Mia." He repeated. Mia was beyond stunned. She was in between jumping for joy and wanting to face palm herself over and over again. How could she be so stupid!? She didn't let Daniel explain anything she assumed the worst. For no reason at all.

"Y-You love me?" She whispered still shocked beyond belief.

"Well...yeah." Daniel gulped nervously for the 100th time today.

"Well...I love you too." She replied. Mia then did something that surprised both of them. She punched Daniel real hard in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for!?" Daniel asked rubbing his new forming bruise.

"For making me believe that you were in love with someone else."

"Well if you'd give me a chance to explain." He lightly chuckled. Mia also laughed. They then cuddled for at least ten minutes. Then Daniel leaned forward and kissed Mia gently. In that moment alone she felt like she was as light as air. He pulled away quickly because of his nerves and Mia smiled. They then both realised they were going to be in big trouble for hiding in the janitor's closet after lunch and probably missing at least one lesson.

"Were going to be late for class!" They both exclaimed at the same time.

"Jinx!" Mia shouted.

"Awww man!"

"Hey if you talk you get another punch." Daniel pouted. "But I'll let off cute guys who give me puppy dog eyes." She grinned and Daniel laughed.

"Race you to class!" Daniel screamed and ran out of the janitors closet.

"Hey thats cheating!" Mia called back. She raced up to him and they both ran to class with Mia winning of course. Although Daniel tried to convince himself that he let her win.

The new couple walked into their maths class and awaited their punishment from Mr Alonso, not really bothered about him, just each other. Daniel loved Mia. And Mia loved him in return. Everything at Iridium High was perfect again, the best friends had turned into each other's soulmates.


End file.
